This disclosure relates to non-corrosive fittings for releasable connection of fluid lines to transport or storage containers. More particularly, it relates to such fittings that include a quick connect “cam and groove” locking connection.
Liquids used in chemical processing may, in some instances, be extremely corrosive to metal. Metal storage and transport containers must, therefore, be lined with a protective coating, such as rubber to provide reasonable durability to the equipment used in the storage and transportation functions.
One important aspect of liquid storage or transport is the releasable connection of supply or discharge lines to a containment vessel for delivery or removal of the contained liquid. One connection system component widely employed is the “cam and groove” connector coupling. The connector components are easily joined to provide a releasable leak proof relationship between a containment vessel and an attached flexible line or hose.
The fitting, or coupling, includes two components, a tubular receptacle or adapter, usually a part of a containment vessel, and a slidably attachable coupler, usually a part of the fluid line. Often a cover having a similar cam and lever configuration is employed to protect the adapter end when not connected to the fluid line.
The adapter includes a circular concave groove or recess spaced from its open end. The coupler includes a pair of diametrically opposed pivotal cam levers with retention cams pivotal to a locked position to engage within the groove to releasably connect the coupling components. After use of the connected line, the cam levers are pivoted to move the cams to an unlocked position to slidably remove the coupler from the adapter. The cover may then be placed on the open end of the adapter and the pivotal arms of the cover moved to the locked position to releasably secure the cover to the adapter.
Polymeric material such as Ultra High Molecular Weight Polyethylene Material (UHMWP) has become a useful material in the storage and transport of corrosive liquids. This material, however, is relatively soft, and subject to abrasion and or deformation under load. While it is desirable to have a coupling adapter made from such material it is impractical to subject a groove or recess formed to receive the retention cams to the load of the cam elements of the coupler.